1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein pertain to nipple assemblies for dispensing liquids to mammals such as young animals, including means for attachment to containers of such liquids and to tools for mounting nipples to nipple adapters to form a nipple assembly.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,276,264 (PORTABLE DAIRY PASTEURIZER) and 7,401,546 (BATCH PASTEURIZER) and pending application U.S. Ser. No. 11/519,758 for a HEAT EXCHANGER UNIT, published as US 2008/0063771 and now abandoned, all pertain to the heat treatment or pasteurization of dairy products for the feeding of young animals, and are incorporated herein by reference.
Prior art patents disclose numerous containers and systems for storing, handling and dispensing liquids such as dairy products, particularly systems for feeding calves and other young animals.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,190,420 discloses a calf feeder with a nipple, hanger and check valve, made of rubberized canvas.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,329,347 discloses a calf feeder with a hanger and nipple, made of sheet rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,421 discloses a collapsible dispensing/feeding device made of waterproof fabric, rubber, etc., having a nipple and a funnel-type filler.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,280,410 discloses a collapsible nursing bag for calves or other young animals, having multiple teats with anti-leak valves and made of sheet rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,047 discloses collapsible bags made of flexible plastic which can be used as nursing bags or for carrying/storage.
Even though a variety of containers for the storage and dispensing of liquids, including the feeding of dairy products to young animals, have been patented and produced, numerous problems remain to be solved and improvements are needed in the field. As stated in Applicant's previous patents, significant improvements in the health of young animals such as calves can be achieved by ensuring that any waste milk, colostrum or other dairy products are pasteurized prior to feeding. However, pasteurizing such products may be insufficient; for example, if a product is pasteurized and then transferred via unsanitary means it will be recontaminated with pathogenic microbes, or if a calf is able to remove the nipple from a feeding container while suckling, the contents will be wasted and/or contaminated. With conventional processing, small quantities of dairy products may be kept in non-refrigerated conditions awaiting adequate volumes to accumulate for a batch to be pasteurized; such problems could be eliminated by collecting the product in small, sealed containers for prompt pasteurization or cooling. Also, since most containers are difficult to clean thoroughly after containing dairy products, it would be desirable to have sanitary, convenient containers which can be configured for one-time use in storing and feeding such products. Further details of such problems in he dairy industry are provided in the background section of Applicant's copending application RHD-5.